


Puppy Tails - The Pleasures of Tea

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's acting very strangely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - The Pleasures of Tea

Sherlock sat in his armchair drinking his tea reading the morning newspaper. He lifted his head as he heard the bedroom door close and John appear looking a little fragile. John made his way over to the kettle checking on the way that Gladstone had been fed.

"Yes I've fed him." Sherlock said as he folded his paper and put it on the arm of his chair. John filled the kettle up with water and stared out of the kitchen window, wondering if there were any Aspirin left in the medicine cabinet. "How was your night out with the 'lads'?" Sherlock asked snarkily.

"Good, good…" John replied tying not to rise to the bait as he rinsed his mug in the sink.

"It would have been nice had you invited me." Sherlock said sulkily. John rolled his eyes and quietly sighed to himself.

"Last time you managed to insult every single person in the club including me. The next day you told me it was he most tedious experience of your existence. So I came to the conclusion you didn't want to be invited again. So don’t even think about trying to guilt trip me." John swayed slightly, his tirade seemed to have drained his remaining energy. He slowly wondered over to his armchair as he waited for the kettle to boil. Sherlock was sulking and picking at a stray thread on his pyjama bottoms. "So what did you get up to?" John asked hoping Sherlock wouldn’t go into one of his strops.

"I'm investigating the erosive properties of ethanol on various types of tree bark."

"Woof!" John said before rubbing his eyes. "Sounds interesting." Sherlock stared at John who seemed to be completely oblivious of his strange outburst.

"Indeed. The microscopic structure of the bark…." Sherlock continued.

"Woof." John said as the kettle clicked off. "Would you like another cup?" He asked Sherlock gesturing to his now empty mug.

"Uhm John…" Sherlock started unsure of how to raise the slightly odd occurrence of John barking like a dog. "Do you know you're barking?"

"Woof, woof." John replied. "Sherlock, I'm not in the mood for this today." Sherlock pursed his lips together in thought as Gladstone jumped up on his knee.

"Let's see if you can hear him shall we." Sherlock whispered. John returned from the kitchen with his tea and sat down in his armchair sighing happily.

"Anything interesting in the newspaper today?" John asked, as Sherlock passed it to him.

"There's an article about a woman who threatened to shoot her neighbour because her dog kept barking…"

"Woof, woof.." John said before taking a sip of his tea. Gladstone wagged his tail and woofed back. His dad would 'woof' at him sometimes when they were playing. "Would you two stop messing around. I have a hang over." John snapped.

"Out of curiosity where did you go last night?" Sherlock asked as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Some club in the East End. They had a hypnotist, wasn't very good. He tried to hypnotise me but I'm one of those people who can't be hypnotised." John replied almost proudly.

"I don't suppose there was a canine theme to the night was there?" Sherlock asked.

"Funny you should say that, they were raising money for Dogs Trust." John replied smiling, it was one of his favourite charities.

"Bark." Sherlock commanded.

"Woof." John barked, Gladstone barked back at him. John drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Sherlock stop making Gladstone bark, woof. I don't think Mrs Hudson's up yet and the barking, woof woof, might wake her up." Gladstone jumped off Sherlock's knee and woofed at his dad as Sherlock erupted in laughter. 

"John... really…." Sherlock managed to get out between laughs. "Listen to this." Sherlock handed his phone to a really annoyed looking John. He looked down at the screen to see the phone was set to record audio. He pressed play and listened to what Sherlock had just recorded, his face dropping as he listened.

"I'm going to kill Greg." John groaned.

 

"So I'm completely de-programmed?" John asked Sherlock as they flopped down onto the sofa.

"Completely." Sherlock replied as he watched Gladstone curl up to have a nap in his basket. "Would you like me to make some tea?" Sherlock asked, John leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. 

"I'd love some tea if you're offering." John replied before kissing Sherlock again.

"Oh I do like to make tea." Sherlock said grinning as John kissed him yet again.

"You'd better go and make it then." John said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh the tea you mean?" Sherlock asked before John pushed him down onto the sofa to snog him senseless.

“I’m not actually that thirsty now.” John giggled between breaths.

“Nor me.” Sherlock replied.


End file.
